stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Al McAffrey
| birth_place =Konawa, Oklahoma | residence =Oklahoma City | party =Democratic | occupation = Funeral director | partner = David Stinson | website =almcaffrey.com | allegiance = United States | branch = U.S. Navy | serviceyears = | rank = }} Al McAffrey is an American politician from Oklahoma who currently serves in the Oklahoma Senate, representing district 46. He previously served in the Oklahoma House of Representatives, representing district 88. Early life, education and career The son of a Baptist minister, McAffrey was raised in Sulphur, Oklahoma, graduating from Sulphur High School in 1966. After graduating from Oklahoma State University in 1974, McAffrey enlisted in the U.S. Navy and served as a Navy Corpsman. Upon returning to Oklahoma, McAffrey joined the Oklahoma City Police Department and later went on to own and operate several successful small businesses. He currently owns and operates OK Cremation & Mortuary Services. Political career After winning the Democratic party's three-way primary on July 25, 2006, McAffrey faced no Republican opposition and was sworn into the Oklahoma House of Representatives on the State’s Centennial birthday on November 16, 2006. McAffrey was unopposed in 2008 and re-elected to a third term in 2010, winning the general election after defeating Republican challenger Dominique DaMon Block, Sr. with 69.6% of the vote. During his last term in the Oklahoma House of Representatives, McAffrey served on the Public Health, Administrative Rules and Government Oversight, Public Safety and Economic Development, Tourism & Financial Services committees. He also served as assistant minority floor leader. On October 18, 2011, Sen. Andrew Rice (D–Oklahoma City) announced that he would resign from the Oklahoma Senate effective January 2012. McAffrey announced his candidacy for Rice's seat and won the special election on February 14, 2012. McAfrey defeated Republican Jason Reese, taking nearly 70% of the vote, and was sworn into office on February 22, 2012. Community service McAffrey is a strong supporter of AIDS awareness. He is a board member of the Regional AIDS Intercommunity Network-Oklahoma (RAIN) and is currently serving on the Advisory Council for the AIDS Walk in Oklahoma City. He is also an active member of the Diversity Business Association. Personal An openly gay man, McAffrey was the first openly LGBT person elected to serve in the Oklahoma Legislature. A father of three daughters and grandfather of eight grandchildren, McAffrey lives in Oklahoma City with his partner David Stinson. He is a member of St. Paul’s Episcopal Cathedral in Oklahoma City and is active in the Mesta Park Neighborhood Association. McAffrey also serves as a voting member of the Choctaw Nation. He resides in downtown Oklahoma City where he owns and operates OK Cremation & Mortuary Service.http://www.almcaffrey.com/biography Electoral history }} References External links * Official website * House of Representatives biography Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:People from Seminole County, Oklahoma Category:People from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma Category:Members of the Oklahoma House of Representatives Category:Gay politicians Category:LGBT state legislators of the United States Category:United States Navy personnel Category:American LGBT military personnel Category:Funeral directors Category:Choctaw people